Egress
by heylalaa
Summary: Kazemaru, Endou; — Ia melihat kegagalan, beserta Endou yang terus berlari sementara ia hanya mampu terpaku.


**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Kazemaru, Endou  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I11 © Level-5  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Spoilers, anime-verse.  
><strong>Challenge: <strong>Date Becomes Your Fate  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>31/08/1997—Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Friendship dicampur Drama dan fic tersebut mau bagaimana, terserah saya.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Fic ini muncul karena kurangnya scene Endou+Kazemaru di season 3—dan kurangnya asupan fic mereka di mana-manaaaaa (;_;).Maaf kalau aneh dan cuma nyampah di fandom Inaire (_lagi_) dfshjdfjsjfj. /jedukin kepala

* * *

><p><strong>—Egress—<strong>  
>© heylalaa<p>

* * *

><p>Segalanya bermula dengan dua remaja, beserta sebuah bola dan sebuah pernyataan yang ingin terucap, namun tersangkut di sela-sela giginya, berdiri kaku di ujung lidah.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Sunrise]<strong>

Mereka berumur empat belas tahun dan Endou tersenyum begitu lebar, begitu besar, dengan kedua permata yang bersinar dan api determinasi yang tak pernah padam. Ia berkata kepada dunia, kepada angin yang bertiup, kepada mentari yang mulai melangkah naik, kepada langit yang membentang luas, kepada_nya_, bahwa bersama-sama, mereka akan menaklukkan dunia.

Bahwa bersama-sama, mereka akan menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan Reize.

Kazemaru sudah tak mampu lagi menghitung berapa kali ucapan Endou berhasil menyihirnya, menebarkan bubuk peri yang seolah selalu terselip di balik setiap kata-katanya. Terlalu banyak, terlalu sering, sehingga yang dapat ia lakukan kini hanyalah tersenyum untuk membalas cengiran tersebut, mengangguk untuk menjawab harapan itu.

Lalu, Endou tertawa sembari memukul pundaknya pelan, dan kemudian—

"Ayo kita kembali ke karavan, Kazemaru!"

—Endou membalikkan badan, memunggunginya, berlari menuju mentari yang mulai terbit di ufuk langit dengan bola berada di dalam pelukan, semangat berkibar di belakang punggung bagaikan jubah.

"Tu—"

_Tunggu_, Kazemaru ingin berujar, ingin memanggil, ingin membuat Endou berbalik, _tunggu_.

Namun ia hanya mampu terdiam, merasakan lidahnya terkunci dan kata-katanya tersesat. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana angka satu di seragam Endou perlahan-lahan semakin mengecil di penglihatannya. Kian mengabur, kian samar, hingga pada akhirnya sirna, tenggelam di dalam lautan cahaya tembaga yang kini mulai melukisi dunia.

Refleks, tangannya terkepal.

(Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu—

_tunggu_.)

* * *

><p><strong>[Morning]<strong>

"Hari ini juga, ayo kita berusaha menjadi angin!"

"Tu—"

Tetapi Endou sudah berlari terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan jejak di atas tumpukan salju yang menyelimuti lapangan Hakuren dengan langkah berdentam. Tali pelindung kepalanya bergoyang mengikuti tiap-tiap hentakan. Papan skinya terseret, membentuk garis lurus di salju yang terkadang berkelok, yang saat ini menggambarkan jarak di antara Endou dan Kazemaru, yang kini merentang di antara keduanya dengan memori kekalahan yang tersketsa dan kata-kata yang tak kunjung bergulir keluar.

(Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, _tung_—)

Kazemaru tetap terpaku seraya melihat punggung Endou yang lamat-lamat menghilang dari pandangannya, seraya kepalannya mengeras dan meninggalkan bekas kuku yang melengkung di telapak tangannya, seraya ia menyadari betapa jauh jarak yang telah terbentuk di antara dirinya dan Endou, dan seraya ia berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin, ia takkan mampu menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan langkah Endou.

Dengan cepat, Kazemaru langsung menggelengkan kepala, lalu perlahan, ia—

_satu, dua, tiga_—

—mulai _berlari_.

* * *

><p><strong>[Afternoon]<strong>

Kazemaru berlari, melompat, menggeser langkahnya ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, lalu—

Sebuah kaki buatan melesat dan menggasak kakinya, membuatnya tersandung dan terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan _lagi_.

Ia memutar badan, membuat wajahnya menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan. Sembari memandang ke arah papan komputer yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih berada di tingkat ketiga, ia menghela napas. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengulangi tingkatan ini. Sepuluh, dua puluh, tiga puluh—namun tak sekali pun ia berhasil menghindari kedatangan kaki-kaki it—

"Belum belum belum! Sekali lagi!"

Ia mengerutkan kening mendengar teriakan itu, kemudian menoleh untuk melihat Endou berusaha bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya. Pemuda tersebut mengepalkan tangan sembari menatap tajam ke arah mesin-mesin di depannya. Dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya, ia meneriakkan bahwa ia takkan kalah, bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan semua tantangan ini dan _menang_.

Menang melawan Epsilon.

Menang melawan Aliea.

Menang melawan kelemahannya sendiri.

Kazemaru membayangkan lapangan yang luas dan seringai yang tak pernah pudar. Ia membayangkan papan nilai dengan perbedaan skor yang tak mampu terkejar, membayangkan kaki-kaki gesit dan bola yang bergerak bagaikan kilat, membayangkan bagaimana Reize melewatinya dengan senyum tersungging, bagaimana Desarm menangkap tembakannya dengan cemoohan di wajah, bagaimana Endou menerima semua tendangan dengan api di balik bola matanya dan keyakinan di kedua telapak tangannya.

(Membayangkan bagaimana ia gagal, bagaimana ia terjatuh, lagi dan lagi dan _lagi_.)

Kazemaru mengepalkan tangan, sebelum kemudian kembali memulai.

* * *

><p><strong>[Evening]<strong>

Gouenji menghilang. Fubuki tumbang.

Dan Raimon masih berpikir bahwa mereka akan menang.

Kazemaru tidak tahu siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa saat ini, ia merasa seperti tenggelam. Kakinya tak mampu bergerak ke arah yang dituju. Tangannya ingin menggapai sesuatu, _apapun_, namun yang dapat dicapainya hanyalah sekedar udara kosong. Ia ingin menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya, namun melihat mereka mengelilingi Fubuki dengan senyuman seperti itu, dengan tatapan seperti itu, dengan semangat seperti _itu_—

(seperti_ Endou_—yang kuat dan tegar dan segala hal yang bukanlah diri_nya_)

—tenggorokannya terasa tercekik.

Ketika ia memandang punggung Endou dari belakang, ia melihat nomor satu dan dua yang mulai memudar seiring waktu berjalan. Ia melihat Reize yang merebut bolanya dan Desarm yang menghadang langkahnya dan Gran yang berdiri dengan angka sebelas terpatri di belakang punggung, permata hijau berkilat tertimpa cahaya mentari siang. Ia melihat lapangan yang rusak dan gawang yang terbobol dan—dan _sahabat_ yang tak mampu ia lindungi.

Ia melihat kegagalan, beserta Endou yang terus berlari sementara ia hanya mampu terpaku.

(_Tunggu_, ia ingin berujar, ingin berteriak.

_Tunggu, tunggu, tung—_)

Lambat, Kazemaru berbalik, menggeser pintu kamar Fubuki, sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar dan menutupnya dengan pelan.

_Blam_.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sunset]<strong>

Endou berumur empat belas tahun dan ia terus berbicara, terus bertanya, terus mendesak sementara Kazemaru tak mampu mendengarkan apapun.

Mentari mulai terbenam dan api seakan membelah angkasa, membakar biru yang tertuang dan menumpahkan abunya ke langit lapang. Percikan-percikannya mengenai lautan yang membentang, mengenai dermaga yang kini mereka duduki, mengenai tangan Kazemaru yang terkepal dan tangan Endou yang mengeras dan—dan—

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Kazemaru?" Endou masih bertanya, sementara Kazemaru ingin tersenyum pahit seraya balas bertanya, _tak bisakah kau melihatnya?_

Ia ingin menjawab, _karena banyak hal_.

Ia ingin menjawab, _karena aku tak mampu mengejar Reize yang melangkah bersama angin. _Ia ingin menjawab, _karena aku tak dapat menahan Desarm dan Gran untuk tidak berlari ke arahmu. _Ia ingin menjawab, _karena punggungmu terlihat semakin menjauh, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu menunggu._

(Ia ingin menjawab, ingin berteriak, _karena __**kau**_.)

Pelan, ia mulai mencengkeram lengannya seraya berbagai jawaban terus-menerus bermunculan, semakin lama semakin cepat, tertulis satu demi satu di dinding otaknya dan memenuhi segalanya dengan berbagai ketidakpastian—dengan berbagai rasa takut yang kian menumpuk setiap menitnya. Ia hanya ingin melupakan, hanya ingin menutup mata dan hanya tahu bahwa kini, dunia berputar begitu cepat dan Endou ikut berlari bersamanya, sementara Kazemaru bahkan tak mampu mengambil napas.

Karena itulah, ia bangkit dan tak sedikit pun melemparkan pandangan kepada Endou.

Karena itulah, ia pergi.

Kazemaru berumur empat belas tahun dan ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang kaupikir takkan pernah kaulepaskan; seperti terbangun di pagi hari dan menemukan awan gelap menghalangi mentarimu, seperti membuka mata dan menyadari kalau kau masih berada di dalam mimpi burukmu, seperti menatap cairan hitam tertuang di angkasa yang terbentang, dan tahu bahwa persahabatan hanyalah sekedar potongan dongeng masa kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>[Night]<strong>

Gran menendang dan Kazemaru memandang bagaimana Endou berusaha untuk menahannya, dengan garis luka melintang di telapak tangan dan api determinasi yang terus-menerus berkobar.

Dengan segera, Kazemaru langsung berbalik ke arah gawang, berusaha mengejar Endou dan Gran dan bola yang telah terlanjur melesat. Tetapi semakin lama ia berlari, gawang tersebut terlihat semakin menjauh. Ia berlari dan berlari dan terus menggerakkan kaki, namun punggung Gran hanya terlihat kian mengecil seiring dengan tiap langkah yang diambilnya, teriakan Endou terdengar semakin samar bersamaan dengan setiap detik yang terlewati.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, kemudian segalanya berputar dengan cepat.

Lalu ia menemukan Endou tersungkur di hadapannya, wajah menyentuh tanah sementara tangan terkepal erat. Kazemaru terdiam seraya meteor Aliea yang terkalung di lehernya bersinar, menghapuskan seragam Raimon dan menumpahkan hitam dan biru di atas seragamnya. Sebuah bola berhasil membobol gawang, sebelum kemudian memantul jatuh dan menggelinding ke arah kakinya, seolah menunggu untuk ditembakkan.

Dan dalam sekejap, ia berdiri berseberangan dengan Endou beserta sepuluh di belakang punggungnya dan satu di belakang punggung Endou dan semuanya terasa _salah_. Ia melihat jemari Endou bergerak sembari kepala pemuda tersebut terangkat, melihat alisnya mengerut selagi bola matanya bersinar, melihat bibirnya bergerak dalam hitungan detik seraya berbisik—

"_Pengkhianat_."

Kazemaru terbangun dengan perasaan bersalah tertoreh di setiap sudut kamar, mengalir deras di seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>[Midnight]<strong>

Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah bila Endou tidak tersenyum seperti itu, tidak berkata seperti itu, tidak memandang dengan permata yang terlihat bagaikan bintang dan cengiran yang bersinar laksana mentari dan—dan—_dan_—

"Aku senang."

Bukan, bukan, _bukan_.

Endou seharusnya marah. Ia seharusnya kesal. Ia seharusnya mengepalkan tangan dan menatap sebal dan membelalakkan mata. Ia seharusnya menggebrak piano dan mengomel dan mengeluarkan segala hal yang (semestinya) ingin ia katakan kepada Kazemaru. Ia seharusnya meneriakkan sesuatu, seperti _ini salahmu! _dan _pengkhianat!_ dan segala hal lain dan semuanya akan terasa _benar_, namun—

"Yang terpenting adalah kau menyadari bahwa kau salah, kemudian mengganti langkahmu ke arah yang benar, bukan? Dan teman-temanmu pun pasti akan mengerti. Karena—"

Endou terus berbicara, sementara Kazemaru tidak lagi mendengarkan apapun. Ia hanya memandang bagaimana Endou masih tetap mengeluarkan cengirannya dengan cara yang sama, bagaimana matanya melengkung kala bibirnya berkedut untuk melukiskan senyum di wajah, bagaimana ia tetap mau mengulurkan tangan dan tertawa dan _percaya_ kepada teman yang bahkan pernah membuatnya terjatuh.

(Kepada_nya_.)

"—bagaimanapun, mereka adalah _temanmu_."

* * *

><p><strong>[Sunrise]<strong>

"Tunggu, Endou—"

Kazemaru berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin, Endou tidak akan menoleh. Karena ia selalu seperti itu. Ia akan terus melangkah dan takkan pernah berhenti biarpun matahari berganti bulan, sekalipun awan berganti bintang. Ia akan terus bergegas, bergerak bagaikan kilat bersama dunia sehingga Kazemaru tak mampu melihat apapun kecuali sekelebat angka satu di dalam ingatannya.

Kazemaru berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin, Endou tidak akan menoleh, namun—

"Ya?"

—tiba-tiba, pemuda tersebut membalikkan badan, tersenyum seraya fajar mulai melukiskan emas di langit biru, menintakan api di rambut kecoklatan dan di permata hitam dan di kata-kata yang kini tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan Kazemaru.

Ia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun kata-katanya mati bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkannya. Ia ingin menorehkan satu demi satu ucapan yang selalu mampu membuatnya bangkit berdiri. Ia ingin menggambarkan matahari yang terbit dan bola yang menggelinding dan senyuman Endou yang seolah tak pernah pudar. Ia ingin menorehkan bintang yang terburai dan kata maaf yang terucap dan sebuah tangan yang terulur untuk membantu.

Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal, namun bibirnya hanya mampu bergerak kaku.

Dan setelah Teikoku dan Zeus dan euforia yang terasa manis di ujung lidahnya; setelah Aliea dan Dark Emperor dan persahabatan yang ternyata lebih dari sekedar mimpi; setelah bola dan gawang dan hari-hari berusaha untuk mengejar punggung Endou, Kazemaru membuka mulutnya perlahan, lalu berkata—

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berumur empat belas tahun, polos dan inosen dan penuh dengan kesalahan masa kecil.

Mereka berumur empat belas tahun dan kali ini, mereka berjalan berdampingan, berlari menuju jingga yang mulai membelah horizon.

* * *

><p>Segalanya berakhir dengan dua remaja, beserta sebuah bola dan sebuah pernyataan yang telah terucap, meluncur pelan dari bibirnya yang kini menyenandungkan simfoni.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes2: <strong>OH GOD, KALAU KESANNYA NGERUSH BANGET, MAAF YAAA. ;A;  
><strong>Notes3: <strong>Dan kalau kesannya ada banyak hal yang nggak penting dan hiperbolis dan nggak sesuai sama canon, maaf juga ya. Namanya juga orang lagi fangirling asdghfasjkfhkj. /nggak tau malu  
><strong>Notes4: <strong>Dua scene terakhir diambil dari Drama CD _Inazuma Eleven: Revival of the Bonds_. Translationnya bisa dicari di mbah google, pasti langsung ketemu!  
><strong>Notes5: <strong>Makasih banyak bagi yang udah mau baca! Em, bersedia memberikan secuil review? ;A;


End file.
